


He had it coming

by xiushine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder, cell block tango au, the murder isnt that graphic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiushine/pseuds/xiushine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had it coming<br/>He had it coming<br/>He only had himself to blame</p>
            </blockquote>





	He had it coming

 

Junmyeon sighs as he shuts the door behind him, hanging up his coat and tossing his keys to the counter. He’s had a lousy day - there had been a horrendous traffic jam on his way home, he got into an argument with a ridiculous old lady at the supermarket over a carton of milk, and he had accidentally knocked over and broken one of his potted plants in his attempt to park his car. He’s just looking for a little bit of sympathy today, but when he spots his husband, Yifan, sprawled across the couch with a bottle of beer in one hand, he knows he won't be getting any here. Junmyeon is making his way to the kitchen to grab his own bottle of beer when he hears it. A loud  _ pop _ coming from the living room. He tenses at the sound, irritation rising as his temper grows. 

 

“You pop that gum one more time…”, Junmyeon mutters threateningly in Yifan’s general direction.

 

Yifan lifts his head off the back of the couch and turns to look at Junmyeon. His eyes lock with Junmyeon’s and a bubble of gum grows from between his lips.  _ Pop.  _

 

Shortly afterwards, the neighbours hear a  _ bang. _

  
  


========

  
  


Minseok met Luhan at a small cafe near his apartment. It was a cozy little place where everyone knew everyone, and Minseok was thrilled to finally meet someone who liked coffee the way he did -- black and strong, none of that sweet frilly stuff youngsters liked nowadays. They had hit it off right away, sitting at the booth by the windows, chatting for hours as they enjoyed their coffee. 

 

Soon enough, one date turned to multiple, and after a few months, Minseok offers Luhan the keys to his apartment. They were good together, happy, domestic and tooth-rottingly cute, as Yixing so often liked to point out with a scowl. They developed routines pretty quickly, but Minseok’s favourite one was when they’d have breakfast together before heading their separate ways to work. Minseok being the earliest to rise, found great enjoyment in making them coffee each morning, working the espresso machine while he hummed a cheerful tune.

 

Then he found out.

 

It was pure coincidence that Minseok’s colleague was a chatty know-it-all gossip. They had been in the breakroom, Jongdae speaking animatedly to anyone who would listen about how he had heard from a friend who heard from a friend that there was a man working in Avex Inc. who had six wives. Minseok had made a inquisitive noise at that, recognising the company as the one Luhan worked at. Jongdae nodded excitedly, “Yeah! It’s some Chinese dude working in Korea, my friend says he’s got six wives back in China!”

 

That night, over dinner, Minseok asks Luhan if he had any other co-workers from China. Luhan makes a funny face at the sudden inquiry, but shakes his head. “I wish I did though. It’d be nice to have someone to talk to whenever I missed China”, he said wistfully. 

 

The next morning, Minseok hands Luhan his usual mug of coffee with a bright smile and a peck on the cheek, but Luhan never makes it to work. 

  
  


======

  
  


Kyungsoo is chopping vegetables in the kitchen to add to the dinner he’s cooking when the door of his apartment slams open. He looks up in alarm to see his husband, Chanyeol, storm into the kitchen, face red in anger, eyes burning with rage.

 

“You’ve been sleeping with Jongin!” Chanyeol starts yelling, pointing an accusatory finger at Kyungsoo, “He’s my best friend and you slept with him!” 

 

Chanyeol steps closer, fists clenching by his sides as if he wants to reach out and hit Kyungsoo.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you crazy oaf!” Kyungsoo yells back, temper rising as well.

 

At Kyungsoo’s retaliation, Chanyeol charges forward and grabs Kyungsoo by his shoulders, large hands gripping strongly enough to bruise later. But his face changes. The rage slips away, replaced by shock, as he looks down at the knife in his gut.

 

Later, when the police questions him, Kyungsoo tells them that Chanyeol ran into his knife. The coroner doesn’t believe him though, not with the ten stab wounds in the victim’s body.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the song Cell Block Tango from Chicago the Musical, but the version I listened to is [the Glee one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuR2sgoK7-A)
> 
> this was a really shoddy attempt at finally completing a fic and not the best fic to debut with, but I really like this song and i wanted to write murderous smols


End file.
